Kickin' It with Babies
by xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx
Summary: Guess what? Kim & Jack's married and pregnant! With Twins! I know right? Well follow Kim & Jack through their pregnancy! From Kim's mood swings, to picking out the names, to the birth, and up till their 1 ST birthday. It's going to be difficult but I think they can handle it. Maybe? KICK! I KNOW THE SUMMARY SUCKS BUT IT'S WAY BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS! MORE INSIDE R RATED T
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone(: SOOOO! I HAD THIS IDEA! About Kim & Jack HAVING A LITTLE KIM OR JACK! Yeahhhh! Alot of people do these kind of stories xD**

**So yeah, I'm a sucker xD**

**Anyway. Basically my plan is to have Kim get pregnant when their married? A little different from all the teen pregnancys xD**

**But anywho! I ALREADY HAVE THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS DONE! I don't wanna start this & no one read's this xD**

**But in advance you get to pick the gender, name, and alot of other stuff! Haha xD ANYWHOOOOO!**

**Just review/PM if you think it is/not a good idea! THE PARING'S WILL BE KICK (WELL DUHHHH) JULIE/MILTON, JERRY/GRACE, EDDIE/KELSEY & RUDY/OC!**

**So yeah! If you like that fluffy Kick & Stuff then this is it! I was planning to make it about 20 some chapters? Yeah xD**

**So just REVIEW OR PM PLEASE? BECAUSE IF NO ONE WILL READ THIS THEN I WON'T POST IT!**

**AND WHEN I GET ATLEST 5 REVIEWS I SHALL UPDATE!**

**SO YOU KNOW THE DRILL! REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV & ALL THAT SHIZZZZ!**

**xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx**

**P.S. WITNESS PROTECTION PROGRAM WILL BE UPDATED EITHER TOMORROW OR SATURDAY!**

**P.S.S. I heard what ZoeyGoesMeow said. I'm going to ignore her. So Zoey, Good Luck trying to make me leave! YOU SHALL NEVER GET RID OF ME :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY** **EVERYONE! Wazzz Uppppp? Nothing? Okayyy xD I WOULD OF HAD THIS CHAPTER UP EARLIER TODAY BUT I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT! *Gasp* So! I rewrote it! Except I like this verison better! 18 REVIEWS! YA'LL ROCK!**

**Please read the bottom AN! It's important!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It, Spongebob or anything mention in this chapter. Just The Plot & Any OC's I use along the way xD**

* * *

I stared at my refection as I put a hand on my stomach. How did this happen. "Oh I think we both know how this happen" A voice said in my head as I ignored it.

"Kimmy! I'm home" A familar voice yelled as I began to walk toward the front door. There stood Jack. My husband of only 7 weeks. (Hey! Give us a break! We dated 5 years before we got married. So technically it's been 5 years and 7 weeks) Anyway he sat the pizza box he was holding on a nearby table. I smiled sweetly before punching his shoulder. "Owww! What was that for" He whined as I rolled my eyes.

"For calling me Kimmy". I punched him again as he held his now bruised arm. "What was that for?!".

I shrugged innocently before saying "Cause I felt like it".

"Gesh. I wish you didn't feel like it" He replied as we walked into the kitchen.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

20 minutes later we both sat at the kitchen table, eating pizza. I've been trying to find a way to break it to him.

He took a huge bite of his pepperoni pizza as I rolled my eyes. Why must guy's be so messy. "So Jack... Remember our honeymoon?" I asked picking at my pizza Infront of me. He sat his piece down as he smirked. "Oh how could I forget".

"Well...remember that time we didn't use protection?" He nodded his head as he continued to eat. "You do know what to happen if we don't use protection right?"

He shrugged as I couldn't hold it in anymore. He brought his pop up to his mouth as he got ready to take a drink. "I'm Pregnant!" I blurted out as he did a spit take. "P-p-p-p-p-p-pregnant?" He asked as his eyes widen.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-yes!" I snapped at him as I grabbed my plate, and throw my un-touched pizza into the trash.

"Are you for sure?" He asked as I glared. "Yes Jack! I took 9 test! Plus Julie took me to the doctor and she said I was".

"So we're going to be parents" He asked to his self. "We're going to have a baby" He repeated as he grin.

"Kim! This is amazing" He said happily as he jumped out of his seat. "Amazing? Jack, a living person is inside of me. We're just two immature 22 year olds who still watch Spongebob". He shrugged as I set my plate in the sink.

"So. Kim, we can take care of him/her". I sighted as I turned to face him.

"Really? Because remember when you forgot to feed your pet hamster".

"I had a pet hamster?" He asked as I groaned. "See! We can't just give it water and leave!" I sighted as I took off toward our bedroom. He followed me as he started to plead. "Kim. C'mon! It's going to be okay!".

I snapped around to face him as I glared. "Okay?! You think it's going to be okay?! How are we going to pay our bills? What are we going to tell our parents?! What if I screw up? What if he doesn't like me? I'm going to get fat Jack. Fat. What if I'm not a good mo-" I felt a pair of lips collide with mine as I relaxed. Our lips moved in sync until we broke apart.

"You can work from home. Our parent's will be fine. You're not going to screw up. You'll look beautiful not matter what. You'll be a amazing mother Kim" He replied as our foreheads rested against each other.

"But I'm not ready. I can't take care of a baby" I whispered as he shook his head.

"Remember when we had to do that egg project where we couldn't break it?" I nodded my head as I waited for him to contitue. "Remember how I dropped mine that day and you didn't until the third day. The third day. You keeped little Jack JR. alive for that long".

"I don't remember calling him Jack JR." I said with a slight smile on my face. "Oh you did. Anyway, my point is that your going to be amazing" I couldn't help but smile as he grinned.

"So we're really having a baby?" I asked. He nodded excitedly before spinning me around in a circle. I giggled as he set me down and kissed me once more.

Well, now we just have to tell everyone. Yup. This should be fun.

* * *

**Sooo! Yayaaaa or Nahhhh? I had to get out the Telling Jack Part!**

**So anywho! I have a few things I would like to address! (Ohmygosh! I sound so fancy xD)**

**First- The Genders! So, instead of letting you pick I already decided to do Boy & Girl. Which alot of people said to do it too xD SO THAT'S SETTLED!**

**Second- The Names! So yeah! Here's what I'm going to do! I HAVE 3 NAMES FOR EACH! (BOY & GIRL) I'm going to list them and you pick. Or you could do your own! But if alot of people say a Certain name then BA BAM! I'LL PUT IT IN THE TOP 4! Then I'll put it in my poll & ya'll can choose! SO HERE'S THE NAME'S I WAS THINKING!**

**Girls: Ali, Livvi & Cassadee (Cassie for Short?)**

**Boy's: Aiden, Caleb & Jason!**

**But yeah! GO AHEAD AND KEEP ON SENDING ME IDEA'S :D**

**Third- SHOUT-OUTS! HAHA! HERE WE GO! **

**KickinItFanatKick**

**TomTechyGirl142**

**jackandkimforever**

**Guest (1)**

**AllisseLove**

**LoveShipper**

**All For Jesus**

**jackandkim4ever**

**Guest (2)**

**bowtiesarecoolamypond**

**1KarateGirl77**

**Guest (3)**

**Summergirl987**

**TeamJacob743**

**Guest/Peddie4eva**

**RulerOfAll**

**Dreaming2BAWriter**

**Kickfan1**

**YA'LL SHALL GET A COOKIE :D**

**Haha! Yeshhhh! xD BUT SORRY IF THIS SUCKED & FOR ANY SPELLING/GRAMMAR MISTAKES!**

**I'LL UPDATE ONCE I GET A FEW REVIEWS!**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL! REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW & ALL THAT SHIZZZZZ!**

**xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx**

**P.S. IGNORE ZOEY!**

**P.S.S. Fear is not a roadblock in my way Don't care what the haters say**

**They don't scare me I'm not shaken, shaken and If you think am gonna quit Go and cross it off your list**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone(: UPDATE TIME! Haha! Well! PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AN!**

**43 REVIEWS FOR 2 CHAPTERS? OVER 1,000 VIEWS?! :o YA'LL ARE AWESOME!**

**I sorta time skipped xD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It, KFC or Anything else mention! I only own any OC's I throw in xD**

* * *

"Jackkkkk" I moaned as I began to poke him vigorously until his eyes shot open. "Wh...at" He asked before rolling over, facing the wall. "I'm hungry" I whined as he let out a groan.

"So? Go cook something" He mumbled out as I punched his shoulder. He held his shoulder in pain as he glared.

"What?!" I rolled my mocha eyes as I glared back. "I said I'm hungry" He shrugged as he gave me a confused look.

"So?" I groan in frustration as he gave me another confused look. "So! I want fried chicken" His eyes went wide as he gave me a look of disbelief.

"Kim! It's 2:56 in the morning" I glared once more as I sighed angerly. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's not my fault you impregnanted me! Now I have these stupid food cravings, my body feels weird, I puke 4-5 times a day! So I'm sorry for being pregnant" I snapped out as I flung the covers off of me. I glanced down at my small baby bump. I was around 21 weeks, and tomorrow I was suppose to find out if were having a boy or girl. I began to make my way to the kitchen as I open and slammed various cabinets.

"Stupid Jack... Stupid food cravings" I mumbled out before I felt a hand snake around my waist.

"I'm sorry. I'll make you some fried chicken" He whispered into my shoulder as I sighed again. "We're out of chicken" I bit my lip before I laughed slightly. "We're out of chicken" He let out a groan as we headed toward the door.

* * *

A little while later I found myself sitting in the car with a very tired Jack. "Hello! Welcome to KFC! May I take your order?" The voice asked as I bit my lip. Jack turned to me and waited for me to answer.

"Let's see... The family chicken box with extra everything? A large Coke and The Choco Lovers Volcano Surprise? Oh! Did I mention extra everything?" The other line went silent as Jack rolled his eyes. "Uhh... Let's see. Family Chicken Box with extra everything? A large coke and The Choco Lovers Volcano Surprise?" The guy read back as I shook my head.

"Didn't I say a Slushy too?" The line went silent again before he replied. "Yes. I'm sorry... Your total at the next window is $37.23".

Jack went up to the next window as I put my hand on his leg. "Thanks Jackie. I love you". He smiled as he placed his hand over mine. "No problem. You are the mother of my child" I giggled as I laid my head on his shoulder.

We were interrupted by the guy who took out order. "$37.23" Jack reached into his pocket and gave him a fifty dollar bill. The guy gave us back our change before reaching us many bags of food.

* * *

By the time we got home I finished a bowl of mash potatoes and three biscuits. Jack carried the bags inside, which I yelled I could do, but him being the overprotective guy he his shook his head and order me inside. I flopped onto the catch as my eye lids started to get heavy. He placed the bowl of chicken infront of me as I sat up quickly and began to dig in. I heard Jack laugh as I rolled my eyes.

"Wha?" I asked with a mouthful of fried chicken. Although it sounded more like "Wfhajt?". He laughed again before kissing my cheek. "Nothing. I'm gonna go to bed okay? We have to get up early tomorrow". I nodded as he took off and I munched on the food.

* * *

I woke up with a startle to see Jack hovering above me. My eyes went widen before my fist connected with his face. He held it in pain as I scrambled to my feet. "Ohmygosh! I am so sorry" I apoligized as he shrugged. "Well... Now I know not to wake you up like that". I felt tears pool up in my eyes as I fell on the couch. I started to quietly cry as he say next to me. "What's wrong?"

"You must hate me!" I exclaimed avoiding eye-contact. He shook his head as he softly grab my chin and forced me to look at him. "Hey. Don't cry. I don't hate you. I'll never hate you". I shook my head again as a few tears rolled down my cheeks. "Your lying". As soon as I said that he leaned in and kissed me gently. My eyes fluttered close as I kissed back with just as much passion. When we broke apart we both shared the same expression, smiling like idiots. "Now I might not be a genius but I'm pretty sure that means I'm not lying". I rolled my eyes as I throw my arms around his neck. For awhile we just sat there. In complete silence. A comfortable silence.

"Well... We should get ready, we have the doctors appointment in a hour". Jack whispered as I groaned again. I gave him another peck before jumping in the shower.

* * *

I smiled in amusement as Jack spun around in a chair. See. This is why I loved him. He still acted like a kid. Hell, I do too.

As he continued to spin I giggled in amusement. The door snapped open to revel the doctor, which caused Jack to fall off the chair in shock. The look on his face was priceless. I could help but burst out laughing as he started to blush in emberesment.

He jumped up as he sat next to me. "You must be Jack. I'm Dr. Kelly" They shook hands as she tried to contain her laughter. "Kim" I nodded as she smiled. I met her when me and Julie first went.

"Alright! Let's see what you're having" I lifted up my shirt as she squirted out a cold gel on my stomach. She brought out her machine out as she started to press around my stomach. I felt a hand clutch mine as I saw Jack nervously smiling. "Oh my god" She said as her eyes went wide. What does she mean by Oh my god?! Is my baby okay?!

"What's wrong" Jack asked as she stayed silent. A tear escaped my eyes as Jack used his thumb to wipe it away. What if I did something wrong? What if my baby isn't alive? Dr. Kelly turned back to us as she smiled. "What?!" I asked as she pointed to the screen. We glanced over at it to see the baby moving around. "Now listen to this" I raised a eyebrow before she started another machine up. My eyes lit up as I heard the pitter patter of a heartbeat.

"They look healthy" She exclaimed as I gave Jack a confused look. "They?". She nodded her head as she pointed to the screen. "Yes. It looks like you're gonna have twins! A boy and a girl" Both of ours went wide. Twins?

I got three words for you. Holy. Christmas. Nuts.

* * *

**Sooo? What ya think? Yaaa or Nahhhh xD I have to tell Ya'll a few things!**

**1) PLEASE GO ON MY PROFILE & VOTE ON MY POLL FOR THE TWIN'S NAME! OR YOU COULD REVIEW OR PM THEM! REMEMBER! These are the choices:**

**Girls: Cassadee/Cassie, Ali, or Livvi**

**Boys: Jason, Aiden, or Caleb**

**2) Time skip. I will be doing this quite often! I'm only going to do that because I'm planning on writing up to the first year of the Twin's life! BUT DON'T WORRY! YOU WILL STILL SEE THE NAME PICKING (WHICH I'M ENDING THE POLL ON MAY 15! SO HURRY UP AND VOTE) Nursery decorating, Baby shower, The first Kick/Punch, Shopping for Them, THE BIRTH! But I'll add little cute fillers ^.^**

**3) EVERYONE ALREADY KNOWS THEIR PREGNANT!**

**So yeah! That's it xD PLEASE REVIEW!**

**When I get a couple reviews I shall update(:**

**SHOUT-OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Bye my loviesss(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone... It's me... I'm sorry to say this but I'm leaving... For awhile...**

**The last few days has been... Horrible. So I'm leaving FF. No, not because of Zoey.**

**So please don't hate me. I have no clue when I'll ever be back. I can't promise I'll ever be back.**

**So here I am... Balling my eyes out. I've met so many amazing people on here. People who I've grown to love.**

**So I guess this is goodbye. I'll still be on my Instagram & Kik (My kik is: shatterhearts)**

**So yeah. Goodbye everyone. I love ya'll.**

**I'm sorry? Please don't hate me?**

**Love,**

**xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey everyone..._**

**_I bet you think this is a update... Sadly it's not._**

**_I know I said this wasn't going to happen. But sadly it's going too._**

**_I'm leaving FF. net. No. Not because of Zoey. Because I'm trying to get my life on track. I'm trying to get my permit, job, and just find myself._**

**_As silly as it sounds it's true. _**

**_I know ya'll will probably hate me. I don't blame you._**

**_So yeah. All of my fanfics are up for adoption!_**

**_I met so many amazing people on here, but I have to go. I don't think I'll ever come back._**

**_Plus I'm crazy busy. I'll still be reading fanfics though._**

**_I'm sorry but I guess this is it. Again, I'm sorry._**

**_I have ideas so pm me._**

**_IF YOU ARE INTERESTED ON CO-AUTHORING ANY OFNMY FANFICS PLEASE REVIEW OR PM!_**

**_I guess this is it._**

**_Goodbye all you amazing people._**

**_I love you guys,_**

**_Kay _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Urghmmmm... Hi everyone. I bet you thought this was me saying I'm coming back right? Well... No... I'm saying that I'm permanently done with fanfiction._**

**_Lately I've been thinking about my future. As silly as this sounds (You know, it being summer) But I wanna buckle down. I know we just started summer. But I need to get serious. I mean I need to buckle down on everything. Every since I've been on ff I've sorta fell out of contact with friends. And that really sadden me._**

**_Friends and family are EVERYTHING to me. And I just feel like I need to get them back._**

**_I know you're probably saying "Oh look another stupid author note". Well if you think that then you truly don't care. I know this sounds harsh but I had to say it._**

**_Also, I'm really shy. I get all stutterly around people I don't know. I wanna change that. That's also why I'm leaving. I'm going to try and get less shy._**

**_Plus I have my permit test coming up. I REALLY wanna pass it. So I'm leaving. Trust me, it's better this way._**

**_I don't think I'll ever stop writing. I just need to really focus. I know it sounds stupid. But I want to do this._**

**_I hope you don't hate me. But this is better. I won't be responding to pm's anymore._**

**_So alright. This is goodbye._**

**_I hope all of you live a happy and fun life._**

**_Goodbye. I'll miss all of you._**

**_I love you guys even though I never talked to half of you,_**

**_AHFY_**


End file.
